


Binary Sunset

by KORsimp



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Post TROS, Reylo - Freeform, Short One Shot, the ending we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KORsimp/pseuds/KORsimp
Summary: Hi there! So yeah, I'm still in a little bit of denial about Ben Solo's death, so I wanted to write a quick fix it with Rey and Ben on Tatooine after Exegol! This might be out of order but I refuse to rewatch Rise of Skywalker sooooooo it's going to stay how it is. No smut, just some wholesome Reylo. I hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Binary Sunset

She felt his presence coming towards her before she saw him. 

Kylo. Ben.

She’d never had one second of doubt that he would come back to the light side. Light side. Dark side. None of it mattered. Especially as he reached out a hand, wrapping his fingers around hers, pulling her closer.

He frowned down at her, but his light eyes were twinkling with amusement. 

“Really?” he asked mockingly, having heard Rey introduce herself just a moment before. “Rey Skywalker?”

The corner of her mouth twitched as she stared up at him, looking sorely out of place in the sandy desert in all black, as usual. Maybe she could convince him to start wearing other colors. 

“Problem?”

He huffed. “It doesn’t even sound good.” In the distance, an old lady walked away from them, into the light of the binary suns of Tatooine. She seemed happy to see other people there on the lonely planet, but Rey and Ben wouldn’t be staying for long.

She rolled her eyes. “What, you have a better idea?”

She tried to pull back her hand, but he tugged on it, pulling it between their chests as his free arm wrapped around her, bringing them together—as they should be. As they’d wanted to be since they saw each other on StarKiller, but could never admit.

“Rey Solo,” he suggested, tightening his hold on her. Their faces were inches apart.

Her eyes searched his, waiting for him to laugh it off as a joke, but he was all seriousness.

“Rey Solo?” she repeated, her voice barely above a whisper.

He shrugged. “Sounds much better, doesn’t it?”

She smiled, and it made his heart accelerate. It was the second smile she’d given him—the first being right after he had Force healed her—and he swore it was the most beautiful thing in the galaxy. He didn’t deserve to be looked at like that by her, all adoration and love, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to question it. He pulled her in, resting his chin on the top of her head, trying to commit the moment to memory.

His nose wrinkled. “Let’s go get a shower. You smell like crap.” To be fair, they’d both died and been brought back just hours before.

She slapped her palm lightly against his chest, pulling back to glare at him. “Rude.”

He rolled his eyes. “You sliced my face in half. You’ll survive.”

Smiling, she said, “Okay, that’s fair. But I healed it.” She dragged a finger lightly over his face where the scar had been, sending a shiver through them both. Now it was healed, and the evil it embodied was just a memory. The hand that was holding hers released it, sliding to her cheek to stroke the tanned skin with his thumb. They’d tried to kill each other countless times before, but he held her as if she’d disappear at any moment. And she might. At any second, she could come to her senses, leaving him on that cursed desert planet.

“That’s a new addition,” he said, nodding towards the saber hitched on her hip.

She looked down at it quizzically before turning back to him with a pinched expression. “Yellow. What’s it mean?” she asked him. 

He shook his head. “No clue. But we can figure it out together.”

She looked around the barren, sandy landscape surrounding them, brows furrowed in distaste. “But on another planet, right?”

He tilted his head back, laughing aloud. “Anywhere you want to go. I hate sand planets anyway.”

She smiled up at him, the sound music to her ears. She never thought she’d hear him laugh. It was probably a very long time since he’d done so, and they were both aware of it, unconsciously pulling each other closer. 

For the first time in Ben’s entire life, there was no darkness. No evil pulling at him, manipulating him. Just light. Pure happiness. His Rey of Sunshine.

He craned his neck and pressed his lips gently to hers. Excitement and uncertainty flickered through their bond, but they both knew that there, together in each other’s arms, was right where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on this and make it smutty but I'm not sure yet!


End file.
